


Abandoned

by Sangerin



Category: Chalet School - Brent-Dyer
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-21
Updated: 2010-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two days when Grizel would barely speak to her, Juliet took matters into her own hands.  (Originally posted 27 December 2007)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoned

There were plenty of reasons for Grizel to be out of sorts; the chaos caused by the school's wholesale move to the Sonnalpe, the political situation in Austria, the mere fact that she was Grizel and thus prone to moodiness. But after two days when Grizel would barely speak to her, Juliet took matters into her own hands.

In the back garden of the Annexe, Juliet poured English tea. 'Grizel, what's wrong?'

Grizel bit her lip, then exclaimed, 'You're leaving me for Donal, and I can't bear it!' and she fled.

Juliet stared after her, letting the tea grow cold.


End file.
